Libby's Time-Travel Dimension-Jump Adventure
by HeroesOfOlympusRules
Summary: Libby is obsessed with everything Percy Jackson related. So when she is transported to just before the Lightning Thief, she is ecstatic. Join Libby to find out who, what, why, and how long this adventure will last. (I'm not good at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thought of this idea, and it just wouldn't leave me alone. I apologize if it is stupid. It maybe a really long one-shot, or a short 5 chapter or less story. I don't know yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as canon**

 **Without further ado, I give you _Libby's Time Travel Dimension Jump Adventure_ :)**

* * *

Hi. I'm Libby. I'm 15 years old. I am currently the world's only time-traveler/dimension jumper. I was sent back in time and into another dimension by a love goddess who thinks I need a boyfriend. But let's back up. Here's a little about me before I tell you my story.

I was born on August 13, 2001. I'm an only child. My favorite book series ever is Percy Jackson and the Olympians. My other favorites are Heroes of Olympus and Trials of Apollo. I love them all equally. I'm kinda obsessed with it, actually.

One day, in the summer of 2016, I was reading **The Mark of Athena.** Well, rereading it, to be exact. I had just gotten to the part where Piper, Jason, and Percy meet Bacchus in Kansas, when I heard a voice.

 _Libby,_ it said. The voice was female, and very pretty. _Go change into something presentable. Can't have you meeting your future husband looking like_ that. The voice was very persuasive. I got up and changed into a pretty blouse and fashionable jeans. _Oh, and some advice before I go._ The voice said, _Brace yourself._ "What?" I asked. But the voice was gone.

The warning triggered a memory. In the **Sea of Monsters** , at the end, Poseidon sends Percy a note with those two words. Then Thalia came back to life instead of being a tree. (Don't ask. It's complicated. I recommend you read the book.) I had a feeling something big was going to happen to me, but I didn't know what. All of a sudden, my knees buckled. I fell, hitting my head on the corner of a table. The world went black.

* * *

I woke up on the ground. I didn't know how I got there, or where I was. All I knew was that my head hurt. I vaguely remembered hitting my head and a strange voice.

I opened my eyes. There were teenagers standing over me. They all had bright orange shirts on and clay bead necklaces around their necks.

"Where am I?" I asked. "You're at Camp Half-Blood." one of the boys said. He looked older than the others, college age, and had a scar running down his face. "No way." I said. "This can't be happening."

Then I remembered the voice from earlier, and how I'd just followed it without a question. Normally, I would take offense to someone talking about my outfit like that. Then it dawned on me. I had been charmspoken. And I only know of 3 charmspeakers: Piper, Drew, and their mom, Aphrodite. And only one could communicate telepathically.

Aphrodite had sent me to Camp Half-Blood. And since Luke Castellan -the one with the scar- was here, that meant that I was also transported back in time. To when, I didn't know yet.

The crowd parted, and a girl with curly blond hair came into view. I looked at her a little closer, and she had stormy grey eyes and five beads and a college ring on her necklace. "Luke! What happened?" Annabeth asked. She was blushing slightly. That blush told me that she still had a crush on him. Which meant that she either just met or hadn't met Percy Jackson yet.

I was in the time right before or at the beginning of the **Lightning Thief** , which is set in 2005. Or, it was written in 2005. Anyway, that meant I was not only sent to an alternate dimension, I was sent back in time 11 years!

"I was just walking and all of a sudden she just appeared here." the son of Hermes said. "What's your name?" he asked me. "Libby." I responded. "I'm Luke, and this is Annabeth." She waved.

To be sure about whether or not Percy was at camp yet, I asked a question. "Hey Annabeth?" "Yeah?" she responded. "Is your camp activities director here? I'd like to speak with him." She said, "He's on a trip upstate, but he'll be back today."

That means that Chiron is just coming back from teaching Percy at Yancy. Percy Jackson would kill the Minotaur either today, tomorrow, or the next day. I'd have to reread the **Lightning Thief** again to be sure. I nodded, then clutched my head. "Ugh. Head hurts."

Why I, a mortal from a different universe, was transported into this world of gods and monsters, I didn't know. All I knew was that I shouldn't start rambling on and on and referencing people and events from my favorite book series. That would seem suspicious.

"Okay, Libby, we're gonna take you to the infirmary and help your head." Annabeth said, guiding me towards a big four-story house with a wraparound porch. "Okay." I said, and followed her.

I felt a backpack on my back. I hadn't noticed it before. It was heavy and bulky, like there were books in it. When we got to the Big House, Annabeth led me to the infirmary.

On the way, we passed Chiron. Annabeth waved to him. "Who's this, Annabeth?" the centaur asked. He was in his wheelchair, playing cards with some satyrs. "This is Libby. She hit her head, so I'm taking her to the infirmary." I smiled. Chiron nodded and went back to his game.

We entered the infirmary and were greeted by some kids. I didn't know if Will Solace was at camp yet, as he is the main doctor in the **Hidden Oracle** , the most recent book about these demigods. Turns out, I didn't see him, so I assumed he wasn't at camp. Someone else bandaged my head and tried to give me what looked like ambrosia. I refused and said, "Don't. I'm mortal. I don't want to spontaneously combust." The Apollo camper just nodded and went to get some mortal pain medicine.

Annabeth gave me a funny look. "How do you know about ambrosia?" she asked me. I couldn't think of a response. Thankfully, the doctor came back with the medicine. "I'll tell you later." I said.

When I was done, Annabeth turned to me. "So, Libby, how did you get here? Where are you from?" "I don't know how I got here," I lied. I decided I wouldn't tell them the truth yet. "I just remember hitting my head and waking up here. And as for where I'm from, you wouldn't believe me." I said. I grabbed my backpack, and unzipped it. I glanced inside. There _were_ books in there. I counted, and there were 11. _Okay,_ I thought. _Aphrodite must think I need the books._ There was also a note. I picked it up. It read:

 _Dear Libby,_

 _I have sent you here so you can find love. You would never find love unless I sent you here. Also, you are a legacy of mine, descended from my child from WWI. That is why I chose you._

 _Some advice: Don't mess with my OTPs- P_ _ercabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, Tratie, Solangelo, Charlina (Beckendorf and Silena), and others. You'll know when your soul mate comes along. Or maybe you won't. Whenever you change something canon, the books will magically change, so make sure to read whatever happened that day again._

 _And, don't go on any quests. I forsee that you would die. Unless it is absolutely necessary, like you are mentioned in a prophecy. Then someone will tell you that you have to go. Stay at camp the whole time. Don't tell anyone anything major about their futures. If you have to tell them, be as vague as prophecies. Or just don't tell them at all. If you absolutely have to tell someone the whole truth, tell Chiron. You can make him swear not to tell anyone. He has been good keeping the Romans a secret from the Greeks._

 _Anyway, you can stay in my cabin with my children. You will be in this universe until the third great threat is over (when Apollo becomes immortal again) Then you may return to your world like you never left, but your boyfriend will accompany you. Whenever_ _the new books come out, I will have someone send them to you. If you need anything important, just ask._

 _From,_

 _Aphrodite_

That was a lot to take in. I'm a distant legacy of Aphrodite? Cool. The books would magically change? That's not 100% cool. If I change the events, Percy and Annabeth and the others may not succeed in their battles against titans and giants. I was determined not to change that much stuff. I was going to spend at least 5 years in this universe, if not longer. Dying at the hands of mythical beings was not on my to do list.

Also, I was not overly excited to stay in the Aphrodite cabin. I'd read about them from Piper's point of view, and I'm not a girly-girl. Give me a sweatshirt and sweatpants any day.

"What does that say?" Annabeth asked out of the blue. I jumped. "Uh, nothing. Just why I'm here and other things." "Can I see?" the twelve year old asked. "I don't think that's a good idea." I said, nervous. Annabeth could whip out her knife at any second. Even though I'm mortal, and can't be hurt by godly metals, it's still scary. "Please?" she asked. I knew how much she hated not knowing stuff. I relented and handed it over. I figured she reads slowly because of her dyslexia, and I could distract her before she got too far.

Annabeth frowned once she looked at the paper. "I can't read it." She said. "It's in French." "What?" I asked, confused. When I looked at it again, I saw that the note _was_ in French. I must be able to speak and read fluent French because of Aphrodite, like Piper,and have not realized it.

I remembered how in **The Lost Hero** , Piper didn't realize she was speaking French to Boreas. _I must have a similar power,_ I thought. Cool.

"Guess you can't read it." I said. It was harsher than I meant it to be. "Sorry, Annabeth." I said. "It's just that some things are meant to be kept secret. Even best friends keep secrets from each other." I was thinking about how Thalia kept Jason a secret from everyone until 'Hera's forced exchanged program'. "You understand, right?" She nodded. "But can you tell me anything at all?" she asked. I contemplated this. "I'm staying in the Aphrodite cabin." I said. "Can you give me a tour of the camp?" "Yes." the daughter of Athena replied. "Come on."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently. Like, since August. School is busy. Anyway, not everything in this chapter is 100% canon. Like, I don't know if some of the campers were at camp in TLT, or how old they were. So, if I'm wrong, just review or PM me and I might fix it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as canon**

* * *

Cabin 10 did look like a life sized dollhouse. As Annabeth and I went up to the pink door, the 12 year old blonde knocked. A pretty girl with long dark hair who seemed to be about 13 opened the door.

"Hi, Silena," Annabeth greeted. "This is Libby, a distant legacy of Aphrodite. She said Aphrodite sent her a letter telling her to stay here."

"Come on in, then." Silena said.

There were lots of beds, each with a chest at the end. There were also a lot of make-up tables and vanity cases or whatever. There were about 10 or 12 other kids in the cabin, all with stylish clothes and hair. At least, I assumed the clothes were stylish because I was from 2016, not 2005. The kids were staring at me, and it made me a little uncomfortable.

Silena showed me to an empty bed and I put my stuff on it. "What do you do around here? Do you make couples and then break them apart just for fun?"

I regretted the words as soon as I said them, because I had just seen Drew Tanaka on my way in. I may have given her the awful idea.

Silena looked horrified. "That is an awful idea! Why would you break people apart just for fun?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Annabeth looked uncomfortable. "I have to organize stuff for Chiron now, I'll see you later, Libby."

"Bye." I replied. When she was gone, some of the other Aphrodite kids came up to me. They asked me questions about my thoughts on the camp, where I was from,(I was really vague on that one) and what my interests are. I said I like to read. They wrinkled their noses in disgust, and walked away to do their hair or read fashion magazines.

But Drew stayed in front of me, scowling. She was about 12 or 13, like Annabeth, but still the same person in the Lost Hero. I waited for her to say something about my outfit or my hair. And, lo and behold, she did.

"You need a makeover." she said, looking me up and down distastefully. I looked down at my T-shirt and old sweatpants.

"Yeah, I know. You think you could do it?" I said. I wanted to get on her good side, so when she is head counselor in a few years, I will not have to do clean up duty.

When I asked about the makeover, the other teenagers perked up. They directed me to a vanity and started taking out my ponytailed hair. At about 5 pm, my makeover was totally done. I was wearing stylish clothes and my hair was down in curls. I thanked my relatives and the dinner horn blew.

"Come on, Libby," Silena said, linking her arm in mine, "Time for dinner."

We walked down to the dining pavilion as a cabin, going straight to our table. I knew what the dinner customs were at Camp Half-Blood, so when my plate was full, I got up knowingly from my seat and made my way to the brazier s like everyone else.

When it was my turn, I pushed a big slice of meat into the fire. "Aphrodite." I said under my breath. I got back to my table and stared at my cup.

"You have to tell it what you want," Silena said.

I decided to keep my cover as someone who didn't know anything about the camp, so I tried to look surprised.

"Really?" I asked

The daughter of Aphrodite nodded. I thought for a second, and said, "Cherry coke."

A brown liquid filled the cup. Then I had an idea, taken straight from Percy. " _Pink_ cherry coke."

My soda turned a violent shade of magenta. I tasted it. Perfect. Dinner went along nicely, though I kept worrying about how Chiron would introduce me.

At the end of the meal, Chiron stood up from the head table, as expected. "Heroes! Today we have a new camper, Libby! She is a descendant of Aphrodite. I expect you all to welcome her nicely." Annabeth smiled at me from the Athena table.

"Now," Chiron said, "It's time for the campfire." Everyone cheered and headed for the amphitheater. I sat next to Silena and the rest of the Aphrodite cabin. It was honestly a lot of fun.

The situation I was in came back to my mind as we walked back to the cabins after the sing-a-long. I wanted to be sure of when Percy would be arriving, so I asked Silena what day it was.

"Today is Friday," she replied.

I nodded, "Thanks."

 _Okay,_ I thought, _Percy and Sally left for Montauk on a Friday. They also arrived here Friday night/Saturday morning. Today is Friday. Percy is coming tonight!_

I wondered how Annabeth knew to go to the Big House in the middle of the night. Maybe she was talking to Chiron about the deadline. Or maybe she heard the Minotaur's roar and went to investigate.

I got into my new bed and fell asleep, thinking about the upcoming week with the son of Poseidon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while. The life of a teenager is forever busy. (Insert other excuse that makes no**_ _ **sense here.) And I'm sorry. But I'm updating now, so that should make it better.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as canon, including excerpts from the original books. Excerpts are in italics.**_

 _ **Side note: (Or maybe top note?) Libby's thoughts are also in italics.**_

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night to piercing screams and the sound of a distant thunderstorm. At first I was confused.

You know how the first night you sleep in a new place, like a hotel, you don't know where you are? Yeah, as you can guess, that happened to me.

"What? Who? Where?" I said out loud.

No one else was awake. It was quiet in Cabin 10. I contemplated getting out of bed to see what was going on, but then I remembered that I was at Camp Half-Blood ands Percy was fighting the Minotaur. It would be really cool to see a twelve year old jump a giant man-bull, but I decided that it would change the story.

And if I changed the story, I might not be here now, writing this biography.

I checked the clock. 2:36 am. I got out of bed and went to my chest at the foot of my bed. All that was in there was my backpack and some spare clothes I got from the camp store. I reached in my backpack and got out the **Lightning Thief**.

I knew that Percy hadn't met me yet, so nothing would change. Unless Annabeth meeting me had changed the fact that she is at the Big House. That would be bad. I went into the bathroom and turned on the light. I flipped to the end of chapter four. I read the last couple paragraphs.

 _The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar- looking bearded ma_ _n and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's._

 _They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be."_

 _"Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."_

I sighed with relief. I hadn't changed anything yet. I read on because I couldn't remember how long Percy stays unconscious. Two days.

 _So Percy wakes up on Monday. He gets claimed on Friday. I have to stay away from Annabeth this week so that she spends the correct amount of time with Percy,_ I thought.

I closed the book and went back to bed, careful to leave the bathroom door at the same angle it was before. I stashed the novel in my trunk and gently closed it. Then I climbed into the sheets and within minutes I was fast asleep.

* * *

At 7 o'clock, I was gently shook awake by Silena.

"Libby, it's time to get up. Breakfast time almost. Wake up."

I rolled over.

"Just five more minutes, Mom."

"Libby, you aren't in Kansas anymore. You're at Camp Half-Blood. A magical place where nature spirits run free and demigods train and getting up late means that the whole cabin is late for breakfast. Come on."

I sat up. Breakfast sounded good. Silena smiled and went to her vanity to do her hair and makeup.

The bathroom was conveniently empty so I grabbed everything I needed and took a much needed shower.

When I was ready for breakfast, the whole cabin formed a line, with me bringing up the rear.

We marched to the dining pavilion and started breakfast. My breakfast consisted of chocolate chip waffles, scrambled eggs, and bacon. My cup filled up with magenta milk.

Conversation mainly consisted of one topic: the strange half-blood who supposedly fought the Minotaur last night. I kept quiet, pretending to not know anything about anything, the perfect coverup for knowing everything about everything.

I was taking a bite of waffles when one of the girls said to me,"Who do you think his godly parent is, Libby?"

Inside I was panicking, trying to think of a response that wouldn't give away anything.

I just shrugged. "I don't know. I just got here. I don't know much about the skills demigods get from their parents."

Just as I'd hoped, this turned into an explanation of how things worked in this universe. I'll admit that I sort of tuned out, even though they were talking directly to me. But I snapped back in when the gossip started.

"I heard that Annabeth Chase is playing nurse to him," Drew said, "Do you think they'd make a good couple?" She looked at me.

In my head, I was screaming, _Oh my gods, yes! Ship it ship it ship it!_

But what I actually said, was, "I can't judge until I've seen them together."

The others nodded, like this made sense to them.

At the end if breakfast, Chiron announced the schedule for the day, who was doing inspection, and all that. Our cabin had archery lessons first thing. In school, we took a field trip in fifth grade to an archery range. I can't remember why, but I was surprisingly good at it.

Not many of the Aphrodite kids did well, but I got good scores every time. They were impressed.

Next was pegasus riding, which Silena teaches. I wasn't very good at keeping my balance, but I didn't fall, which was good.

We completed the rest of our day's activities and had lunch. Once I saw Annabeth heading to the Big House, probably checking on Percy. I couldn't wait until Monday, when I would get to see Percy in person.

But, I reminded myself, I couldn't get too close to him, for fear that the books would change. I knew that I would eventually mess up, or someone would introduce us, and everything would change, and then I would have to fix it, and I'd end up going on the quest instead of Annabeth, and everyone would die.

Pretty morbid, I know. I was determined to not let that happen.

Dinner was uneventful for the most part, but people were still talking about Percy. I stayed out of the conversation. If I let things slip, everything could get so messed up that maybe I would become the new Oracle if Delphi. The whole reason I was here was for love, so being the Oracle would totally ruin that.

Before I fell asleep, I read the novel again. Nothing had changed. I fell asleep and had a demigod dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. So I obviously have not updated this story in a long time. I have been very busy lately. But I also have not received any reviews telling me to update, so I am assuming that no one is interested in this story. Or any of my stories for that matter. I am posting this "chapter" in all of my stories.

I have no time to update. Also, because I have not checked this site in over 90 days, all of my unpublished chapters got deleted. I honestly haven't checked fanfiction since May 2017, so about 7 months.

Because I can no longer update these stories, I am giving them up for adoption. I know I said I would finish them all by July 2019, but I just can't anymore. I hate breaking promises, but it seems like no one cares, so there is no point in putting all this work in.

Anyone who wants to adopt one of my stories can PM me or write a review of this chapter. I don't really know how this adoption thing works, though, but if you want to continue one or more of my stories, be my guest. Just contact me and we'll get it done!

Again, sorry for not continuing my stories and breaking my promise, but I feel like no one cares, and it is too much work.


End file.
